This invention relates to trailers and, more particularly, to detachable trailers including a forward tongue for hitching to a towing vehicle and means for supporting the tongue on the ground at an elevation desired for hitching.
One type of detachable trailers, such as trailers used for transporting heavy machinery and equipment, includes a load platform carried by a frame supported on rear wheels and a forwardly extending tongue adapted for connection to the towing vehicle. A vertically adjustable support means usually is provided on the frame or the tongue for supporting the tongue from the ground at an elevation desired for hitching when the trailer is detached from the towing vehicle. A screw type stand or wheel assembly mounted on the tongue is commonly used for this purpose.
After the trailer has been hitched to the towing vehicle, the ground-engaging foot or base of the jack or the wheel(s) of the wheel assembly is elevated to provide sufficient clearance for over-the-road travel, e.g., elevated about 8-10 inches. When a manual crank is used for this operation, raising and lowering the tongue support can be quite laborious and time consuming and there always is the possibility that a careless operator will not elevate the support sufficiently to prevent damage during travel.